


Whatever you want

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want

A drawing I made of Daryl. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what is going on and who it is in the background. Of course I have my own ideas but I rather leave it to you 

As always all my pictures are looking for writers who can tell their stories. So if you wanna help me you can contact me

[](http://postimg.org/image/91vw6vqu5/full/)


End file.
